The use of electromagnetic radiation in the visible and infrared regions of the spectrum has become commonplace in many areas of industry, medicine and research. For example, such radiation is of growing importance in the field of dermatology. In many cases, laser sources are used to generate the desired radiation level at the needed wavelength.
There are a myriad of lasers that are commonly used for dermatological applications such as treatment of vascular lesions or pigmented lesions, hair removal and skin resurfacing. The principle of selective photothermolysis underlies many laser therapies and is used to treat such diverse conditions such as varicose veins, portwine stain birthmarks, other ecstatic vascular lesions, and pigmented lesions including tattoos. The dermal and epidermal layers containing the targeted structures are irradiated with light, usually from lasers or flashlamps. The wavelength of this light is chosen so that its energy will be preferentially or selectively absorbed in the structures. This creates localized heating with the intent of raising the temperature to a point at which constituent proteins will denature or pigment particles will disperse.
Recently, the treatment of aged skin has become an important aspect of cosmetic dermatology. This treatment, often referred to as “skin rejuvenation,” includes elements of many of the commonly performed treatments. The goal of skin rejuvenation is to improve the appearance of aged skin by, for example, improving skin pigmentation, removing facial vessels, reducing wrinkles and fine lines, and improving skin elasticity and texture. Although numerous single-laser techniques have been proposed, there is a growing consensus that skin rejuvenation is best addressed by using multiple laser modalities. It follows that a single laser workstation that provides multiple lasers to address all of the components of skin rejuvenation would be desirable.
Presently, there are three lasers that have been shown to be particularly useful in the treatment of aged skin. These are the pulse dye laser (PDL), operating at a wavelength in the range of 585-600 nm; the Nd:YAG laser operating at 1064 nm; and the Nd:YAG laser operating at 1320 nm. The PDL improves pigmentation, can treat small facial vessels and promotes collagen stimulation. The results, particularly on fine lines and wrinkles, however, are often only subtle. The 1064 nm Nd:YAG laser can treat larger vessels and stimulate collagen, but does not have an acceptable effect on pigmentation. Finally, the 1320 nm Nd:YAG laser improves skin elasticity and reduces wrinkles and fine lines.
Generally, dermatological treatments utilizing multiple wavelengths involve separate laser systems having separate controls and separate delivery devices. An exposure is made using one laser, and subsequently the same area is exposed with a second laser. With such a method, the timing between the laser pulses is difficult to control exactly, and the time between pulses is usually seconds, rather than fractions of a second. Such timing problems may affect the clinical outcome.
A work station that included all three of these lasers would allow the practitioner to achieve optimal results in all aspects of treatment. Such a work station that merely packaged one of each of these lasers together would not be commercially attractive, however, as it would offer little to no cost advantage over three individual lasers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a laser workstation that reduces or wholly overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. It is a further object of the invention to provide a laser workstation that provides laser output at 585-600 nm, 1064 nm and 1320 nm. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.